Positif
by miichan mch
Summary: Ketika hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan bukti nyata. Apakah Tetsuya akan mengatakannya atau akan berbesar hati menanggung beban itu sendiri ?


Tetsuya masih berdiri mematung di dalam kamar mandinya.

Tangannya gemetar memegang benda pipih berbentuk persegi panjang yang didalamnya terdapat dua garis di ujungnya. Sebelumnya benda dengan jenis yang berbeda namun dengan fungsi yang sama menunjukkan tanda mirip tanda tambah di pelajaran matematika .

Berulang kali Tetsuya mengedipkan matanya, bahkan menguceknya hingga terasa sedikit perih. Berharap matanya yang bermasalah. Atau ini hanya efek mengantuk karena dia bangun terlalu pagi. Tapi tanda itu tetap tidak mau berubah menjadi satu garis atau menjadi tanda minus. Semua memiliki arti yang sama yaitu Positif hamil.

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Famiy, Romance, fluff

Rating : T

Original story by Miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Warning :

Shounen ai

Out of Character

AU

Mpreg

.

.

.

Tetsuya dudukdi taman tidak jauh dari kantornya. Dia ingin menyendiri menjauh dari keramaian para karyawan yang sedang istirahat makan siang, yang dapat membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

Pikirannya terus berkecamuk diantara dua pilihan apakah harus memberi tahu ayah dari jabang bayi yang di kandungnya atau tidak.

Jika dia mengatakannya, apa yang orang itu katakan nanti ? Jika tidak mengatakannya apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan anak yang dikandungnya. ?

Tetsuya mencoba mencari jawaban dengan memetik kelopak bunga mawar.

Bilang

Tidak

Bilang

Tidak.

Bilang.

Ketika kelopak yang terakhir telah habis. Tetsuya masih bimbang dan diapun memetik lagi bunga mawar yang ada di dekatnya tak peduli jika nanti bunga itu akan habis karena terus dia petik.

Tidak

Bilang

Tidak

Bilang.

Ketika tangan putihnya menyentuh bagian terakhir, kelopak itu menunjukkan pilihan untuk tidak mengatakannya pada laki-laki itu.

"Arrghh" Tetsuya mandesah frustasi. Dilemparnya batang bunga yang telah habis kelopaknya karena dia gunduli.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lalu menyenderkan punggungnya yang terasa lelah tanpa sebab. Mata birunya memandang langit yang terlihat cerah. Seakan berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya yang tengah suram.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

Gumam Tetsuya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Semuanya terasa begitu sulit untuknya. Apa susahnya.? Tinggal datang padanya dan bilang jika dia tengah mengandung anak mereka. itu jika Tetsuya hamil dengan pacarnya sendiri, maka tanpa harus banyak berfikir dia pasti akan langsung meminta pertanggungjawaban. Tapi masalahnya, orang itu bukan pacar Tetsuya. Dia juga bukan orang yang sedang dekat dengannya.

Dia hanya...

Presiden direktur ditempatnya bekerja.

Tanpa sadar Tetsuya meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Dia bukanlah anak nakal yang terjebak dengan pergaulan bebas yang suka melakukan hal tidak bermoral. Dia juga bukan karyawan genit yang suka menggoda atasannya hingga rela ditiduri agar bisa naik jabatan atau agar bisa mendapatkan harta dari boss nya itu.

Lalu bagaimana dia bisa berbadan dua ? Salahkan kecerobohannya yang sembarangan mengambil gelas yang dia kira berisi air putih ternyata berisi champagne. Padahal dia tidak tahan dengan alkohol.

Tapi ada satu hal yang dia tidak dia ketahui dan membuatnya penasaran hingga sekarang. Bagaimana bisa boss nya itu yang mengantarnya ? Mengingat dia hanya karyawan biasa sedangkan dia pemimpin tertinggi. Hampir mustahil karyawan dan Presdir dapat terlibat pembicaraan langsung.

Padahal ada Aomine yang merupakan teman akrabnya. Tapi bukannya akan sama saja jika Aomine yang mengantarnya.? Bukannya anak bossnya, tapi malah anak Aomine yang di kandungnya. Tetsuya menggeleng cepat, dia tidak mau anaknya nanti ketularan dekil dan suka mengoleksi majalah wanita berbikini. Lupakan tentang si Aho itu. Tapi bukankah disana juga ada Kagami, teman satu divisinya. Kemudian ada Hyuga Junpei Kepala bagian di divisinya. Lalu kemana teman-temannya saat kejadian berlangsung. ?

Begitu sadar keesokan paginya. Tetsuya sudah berada disebuah ruangan yang terlihat mewah dengan ranjang super besar dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Kemudian juga ada seorang laki-laki yang masih tertidur disampingnya. Tetsuya sangat terkejut begitu melihat wajah orang itu, dia memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Selama ini dia hanya melihat figurnya melalui foto yang ada di kantornya. Dia baru bertemu secara langsung pada perayaan Tahun baru pada malam sebelumnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang dia langsung turun dari ranjang, memunguti pakaiannya tak mempedulikan bagian bawahnya yang terasa sakit. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari lelaki yang telah menghabiskan malam panas dengannya.

.

.

Hari ini Tetsuya tidak bisa fokus pada pekejaannya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana nasib dirinya dan juga anak di kandungnya. Selain itu badannya juga terasa lemas karena dia telah memuntahkan sarapannnya, efek dari kehamilan yang dialaminya.

"-tsu.. "

"Tetsu... "

"Oi... Tetsu ! "

Tetsuya tersentak begitu mendengar suara Aomine yang beberapakali memanggilnya.

"Ah, ya, Ada apa Aomine-kun ?" Tetsuya bertanya pada Aomine yang duduk tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, ada apa denganmu, Tetsu ? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit ? " Tanya Aomine dengan nada sedikit khawatir melihat Tetsuya yang terlihat kurang baik sejak pagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aomine-kun. Jangan khawatir." jawab Tetsuya menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya yang berkulit tan itu. Disertai senyum tulus. Membuat Aomine memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau sakit kau bisa minta izin pulang. " ucap Kagami ikut memberikan saran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun. Sungguh"

" Jangan memaksakan diri Kuroko, kau boleh pulang jika memang sakit. Selain untuk dirimu, ini juga untuk teman-temanmu yang juga akan kena masalah jika kau sampai melakukan kesalahan dalam bekerja." Kali ini Kiyoshi Teppei yang merupakan seniornya juga ikut menasehati.

Jika Kiyoshi saja sampai menasehatinya, apakah itu berarti memang keadaannya memang tidak baik-baik saja. Tetsuyapun lebih memilih menuruti kata seniornya. Lagipula tubuhnya memang terasa sakit diseluruh bagiannya.

.

.

.

Tetsuya berdiri di depan meja resepsionis. Hari ini dia akan mengatakan kebenarannya pada laki-laki itu. Kemarin saat dia minta izin untuk pulang lebih awal dia tidak langsung kembali ke apartementnya. Melainkan datang menemui dokter. Padahal Tetsuya tetap berharap bahwa hasil test dari benda itu salah. Tapi kali ini bukti tak bisa terbantahkan lagi.

"Permisi nona, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Presdir. ?"

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji ? Presdir adalah orang yang sibuk, dia tidak bisa menemui orang lain begitu saja."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya saya bisa membuat janji bertemu dengan Presdir ?"

"Aku akan menghubungi sekretarisnya dulu baru aku bisa memberitahumu. "

"Baiklah, tolong sampaikan saya Kuroko Tetsuya ingin bertemu." jawab Tetsuya dengan sopan.

Tak lama kemudian resepsionis itu mengangkat gagang telepon. Bertanya pada seseorang di sebrang. Setelah mendengar jawaban diletakkannya kembali telepon itu.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang. Presdir sedang menunggu di ruangannya."

"Baiklah, Terimakasih nona."

Setelah membungkuk memberi salam Tetsuya langsung berlalu untuk menemui laki-laki yang telah menanam benih padanya.

.

.

.

Kini dia sampai di depan pintu besar diruangan tempat orang itu berada. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa tegang. Padahal tadi dia sudah begitu tenang. Dia tidak menyangka orang itu mau langsung menemuinya. Tadinya dia akan mengira perlu waktu beberapa hari atau minimal besok baru bisa bertemu. Dengan begitu dia bisa menyiapkan mental dan menyusun kata yang tepat.

Menurut para atasan yang pernah bertemu dengannya, bosnya itu adalah orang yang mengerikan bagaikan jelmaan iblis yang siap membunuh orang kapan saja jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Namun lebih daripada itu yang membuat pemimpinnya itu begitu disegani adalah karena dia adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan dalam memimpin perusahaan. Sehingga perusahaannya itu mampu menguasai pasar ekonomi di negrinya.

Lalu dia harus bagaimana sekarang ? Apakah dia harus membatalkan niatnya untuk memberitahu kehamilannya. ? Kembali pun percuma, dia sudah sampai sejauh ini. Belum tentu kesempatan ini datang dua kali.

Sejujurnya Tetsuya juga tidak mau menanggungnya sendirian. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau bertanggungjawab ?

Tidak, dia harus bertanggung jawab. Anak ini adalah hasil perbuatannya yang seenaknya mengambil kesempatan ketika Tetsuya sedang mabuk berat.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian Tetsuya akhirnya mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Tetsuya masuk begitu mendengar suara persetujuan.

Handle ditekan. Didorongnya pintu pintu secara perlahan. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang begitu besar dengan desain interior yang terlihat elegan.

Begitu memasuki ruangan, Tetsuya berpapasan dengan seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink mencapai pinggangnya. Sepertinya dia dalah sekretaris pria itu. Wajahnya begitu cantik. Tubuhnya begitu proposional juga indah. Dan yang pasti wanita itu juga pintar. Tetsuya merasa tidak sebanding dengannya.

Tetsuya seakan tersadar dari sebuah kenyataan pahit. Dirinya tak begitu mengenal pria itu. Dia tidak tahu apakah orang itu masih sendiri atau sudah punya kekasih. Atau bagaimana jika dia sudah punya istri. ? Seandainya orang itu sudah tidak sendiri, Bagaimana reaksinya jika mengetahui Tetsuya mengandung anaknya ? Bagaimana dengan istrinya nanti. ? Lalu bagaimana nasib Tetsuya dan anaknya kelak.?

Tiba-tiba mata Tetsuya memanas, seakan sesuatu siap meluncur dari kedua mata indahnya.

.

.

Tetsuya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Presiden direkturnya.

Pria itu menyuruhnya duduk dan menunggunya sampai dia selesai menandatangani beberapa dokumen.

Suasana begitu hening. Tetsuya tidak berani berkata. Dan pria itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang membawamu hingga datang keruanganku, Kuroko Tetsuya- san ?"

Tetsuya sedikit kaget begitu mendengar suara berat yang tiba-tiba menyapa pendengarannya ketika dia sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Diapun langsung menoleh kepada objek yang menyebut namanya. Mata birunya lansung menangkap sosok manusia bersurai merah darah dengan dua bola mata yang sewarna surainya. Dipadu dengan wajah tegas nan rupawan dengan kacamata minus yang masih bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Terlihat begitu tampan dan dipastikan dapat membuat kaum hawa bertekuk lutut dibawah pesonanya. Sosok yang dia ketahui bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Pewaris Tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Akashi. Pria yang begitu di segani sekaligus di hormati.

Tetsuya tidak tahu apakah dia harus kagum atau benci pada pria itu. Mengingat dia adalah orang yang telah membuatnya hamil di luar nikah, parahnya mereka tidak begitu saling mengenal. Dan saat ini masih memandangnya dengan tersenyum bisnis.

Tiba-tiba jantung Tetsuya berdetak begitu cepat. Rasa gugup di campur khawatir merasuki dirinya. Dia tidak tahu harus darimana mengatakannya pada Akashi.

"Ano..." kalimat Tetsuya berhenti begitu saja. Merasakan tekanan atmosfir disekitar yang baginya terasa berat.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Kuroko ?"

Akashi menatap kuroko dengan pandangan heran. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Anu... Akashi-san... Itu... " Tetsuya menunduk, sambil memegangi ujung blazernya dan memilin-milinnya. Merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba tergagap membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat dengan lancar.

Alis Akashi terlihat berkerut, melihat tingkah aneh Tetsuya. Kesabarannya mulai habis.

"Kuroko, aku bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele. Katakan apa maumu ?!"

Tetsuya sedikit kaget mendengar nada suara Akashi yang mulai meninggi. Membuatnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Saya ingin bertanya pada Akashi-san, apakah anda yang mengantar saya ketika saya mabuk di acara Tahun baru perusahaan. ?" Tetsuya mengatakannya langsung to the point. Lagipula percuma juga dia harus berbasa-basi. Dia dan Akashi bukanlah orang yang suka bicara hal tidak penting.

Dilihatnya Akashi masih berwajah datar meskipun tak sedatar dirinya, namun hal itu membuat Tetsuya semakin cemas.

"Itu benar. " jawab Akashi singkat.

"Lalu, apa yang Akashi-san lakukan setelah mengantar saya.? "

"Aku rasa kau tau jawabannya, Kuroko. " Jawab Akashi menunjukkan sedikit seringai.

"Jadi itu benar ?" Gumam Tetsuya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya tertunduk menahan malu.

"Apa kau kesini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu.?" Tanya Akashi yang masih penasaran tentang tujuan yang sebenarnya dari Tetsuya.

Pertanyaan Akashi kembali menyadarkan Tetsuya. Dia telah membuang banyak waktunya untuk basa-basi. Tetsuya pun mencoba menjawabnya dengan hati-hati.

"Akashi-san,.." jeda sejenak, Tetsuya mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian Tetsuya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "beberapa hari ini saya merasa ada yang tidak beres pada diri saya. Lalu saya memeriksakan diri, dan dokter bilang... Positif "

"Apa maksudmu.?" Gumam Akashi dengan nada tak mengerti.

"Ya, i- itu... Positif."

Tetsuya mengatakan dengan terbata-bata karena menahan malu. Tak mempedulikan bagian bawah bajunya yang sudah lecek karena terus dia remas.

"Positif ? Positif apa ? Kau kena penyakit serius dan ingin meminjam uang untuk pengobatan ? "

Sekarang Tetsuya meragukan otak Akashi yang orang bilang jenius. Tapi masalah sederhana begini malah susah sekali pahamnya.

"Bukan positif itu Akashi-san, tapi Positif yang lain... "

"Yang lain apa ? Aku tidak mengerti. "

"Aku positif hamil, Akashi-san... " Akhirnya Tetsuya mengatakannya dengan frontal. Masa bodo, tentang apa yang Akashi pikirkan tentangnya nanti.

"Oh. "

Hanya 'Oh' ? Tetsuya sudah susah payah menjelaskan tapi Akashi hanya menjawab dengan kata sesingkat itu ?

"Kau yakin itu anakku ?" Akashi mengatakan dengan nada menginterogasi.

Kini wajah Akashi berubah Serius. Suasana disekitar kembali terasa berat.

"Apa maksud anda ?" Sekarang gantian Tetsuya yang tidak mengerti. Kenapa Akashi tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak bisa mengingat apapun saat kau mabuk. Bagaimana jika kehamilanmu bukan karena saat kau denganku. Kau bisa saja juga tidak sadar dan melakukannya dengan orang lain. " Ucap Akashi dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dagunya dia topangkan pada kedua tangannya.

"Hasil tes dokter menunjukkan usia kehamilanku sama dengan jarak waktu saat aku mabuk." Tetsuya berusaha meredam emosinya. Mencoba tidak terpancing amarah. Apakah Akashi pikir Tetsuya itu manusia murahan yang mau berkencan dengan sembarang orang.? Tanpa Akashi tahu, Akashilah yang pertama untuknya. Dan dia tidak berkencan dengan laki-laki lain setelah hari itu.

"Lalu kau minta aku bertanggung jawab atas kecerobohanmu sendiri ?. "

"Apa ? Kenapa salahku ? Padahal anda yang sudah seenaknya mengambil kesempatan. " Ucap Tetsuya tak terima dituduh seperti itu oleh Akashi. Dia memang ceroboh karena tidak memastikan dulu minuman yang akan dia minum. Tapi untuk kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya.

"Kesempatan ? Kau yang menggodaku duluan. Padahal aku menolak."

"Lalu kenapa anda mau meladeni orang mabuk,? Anda bisa langsung meninggalkan saya saat itu." Nada Tetsuya mulai meninggi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi, jika kau terus menahan lenganku. Jadi bukan salahku jika aku hilang kendali. "

"Kehamilanmu adalah kesalahanmu sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Dan akibat dari sikapmu yang kurang kewaspadaan." Akashi masih berucap dengan santai. Kini tangannya kembali sibuk mengambil dokumen yang belum sempat dia periksa.

Tetsuya meremas tali pada tas selempangnya. Merasa harga dirinya hancur oleh Akashi. Dia memang memperkirakan penolakan ini akan terjadi, tapi dia tidak menyangka Akashi akan lepas tangan begitu saja. Berkata dengan mudahnya bahwa semua adalah murni kesalahannya. Melemparkan semua beban padanya.

Padahal bukan keinginannya diantar oleh Akashi ketika sedang mabuk. Bukan atas kuasa otaknya dirinya akan bertindak sampai sejauh itu. Dan bahkan dengan teganya Akashi meragukan anak yang ada dalam kandungannya.

Maksud kedatangannya kesini memang untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Akashi. Meskipun tidak sampai menikah. Tapi setidaknya Akashi mau ikut menanggung biaya untuk anaknya kelak, mengingat Tetsuya baru saja lulus kuliah dan belum lama mendapatkan pekerjaan. Lalu Tetsuya juga berharap Akashi mau membiarkan anaknya tahu tentang siapa ayahnya.

Namun sepertinya harapannya harus pupus. Orang yang menjadi penyebab kehamilannya menolak keberadaan anaknya. Lagipula seorang kaum elit seperti Akashi pasti sangat malu jika mempunyai anak dari orang biasa seperti Tetsuya, apalagi anak itu hasil hubungan diluar nikah. Membuatnya mengalami perasaan kecewa dam terluka. Sudut matanya siap untuk mengeluarkan lelehan air bening. Tapi dia tahan, karena dia tidak mau terlihat mengemis pada Akashi.

"Saya mengerti, Akashi-san. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu anda." ucap Tetsuya setelah bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian menunjukkan postur membungkuk seperti memberi salam akan pergi.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Akashi saat melihat Tetsuya yang akan beranjak pergi dari ruangannya.

Meskipun hatinya telah dilukai oleh Akashi tapi dia masih tahu sopan santun. Tetsuya mencoba memberi senyuman walau dipaksakan.

"Tentu saja saya akan pergi, anggap saja saya memang sedang asal bicara tadi. maaf telah bicara seenaknya. " lupakan soal tanggung jawab. lupakan fakta bahwa dia yang telah merusak hidupnya. Tetsuya akan melahirkan anaknya sendirian tanpa bantuan orang yang dia anggap brengsek.

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu ? kau akan menggugurkannya ?"

Meski anaknya hadir tanpa disengaja. Meski ayahnya menolak keberadaannya. Tetsuya tidak tetap tidak tega untuk membunuh makhluk tidak berdosa di dalam tubuhnya.

"Saya tidak ingin membunuhnya, Akashi-san. saya memang datang untuk memberi tahu anda, tapi bukan berarti saya meminta untuk di nikahi, setidaknya dia diizinkan untuk tahu siapa ayahnya. " ucap Tetsuya sambil tangannya memegang perutnya.

"Namun sepertinya saya telah menjadi orang yang tidak tahu diri dengan meminta pertanggungjawaban dari anda. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan anda. Saya akan segera menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri. "

Meskipun berat, meskipun nantinya akan banyak rintangan dalam jalan yang dia pilih, Tetsuya tetap ingin pergi. Dia sudah tidak mau berada dalam satu tempat dengan orang yang saat mungkin telah dibencinya. Tetsuya percaya Tuhan akan memberi jalan untuk calon ibu yang akan berjuang demi anaknya.

"Tentu, kau harus segera mengundurkan diri. " Suara Akashi terdengar bersamaan dengan Tetsuya yang telah berbalik membelakanginya. Perkataan yang di ucapkan ringan tanpa beban itu semakin membuat hati Tetsuya Terluka. Akashi benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Tetsuya ada di sekitarnya.

Tetsuya pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Akashi. Tidak ingin semakin menahan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Aku sudah cukup untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu."

Kemudian suara laki-laki berambut merah itu kembali terdengar. Membuatnya menghentikan langkah sesaat.

"Kau dirumah dan mengurus anak. Menungguku saat bekerja. Menyambutku saat pulang. "

Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya. Kalimat tadi itu benar-benar seperti nyata. Dia mengira sempat salah dengar tadi. Saat ingin berbalik untuk memastikan, tubuhnya sudah di tahan oleh sepasang lengan kekar yang telah melingkar di pinggangnya.

Tetsuya memejamkan mata. Merasakan aroma maskulin yang menyapa indra penciumannya. Dapat dia rasakan Nafas dari pria itu terasa berhembus di lehernya. Dan kegangatan dari pelukan itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Maaf, tadi aku sudah keterlaluan." Suara Akashi terdengar pertama kali nemecah keheningan. Mereka masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar menolakmu, Kuroko. Aku percaya anak yang kau kandung adalah anakku. Tadi aku hanya... sedikit menjahilimu." jawab Akashi dengan sedikut senyum jenaka. meskipun dia sadar saat ini benar-benar bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda. Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tetsuya. Takut kalau Tetsuya mengamuk kepadanya. masalahnya dia sedang hamil muda, dia tidak ingin Tetsuya melakukan hal yang berbahaya untuk dirinya dan kandungannya.

Kebiasaan buruk Akashi Seijuurou adalah senang mengerjai para bawahannya. Dia senang melihat ekspresi sengsara dan ketakutan dari para karyawannya. Tanpa sadar dia juga melakukan itu pada Tetsuya. Akashi mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bertindak bodoh dan tidak dewasa. Padahal dia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Tetsuya yang menjadi objek keisengan yang sama sekali tidak lucu dari Akashi itupun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan emosinya. Ditambah dengan hormonnya yang tidak stabil saat ini. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia marah, kesal atau sedih ada juga rasa lega di sudut hatinya. Tetsuya tidak tahu, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya bisa menangis. menumpahkan segala beban di hatinya.

Akashi melihat pundak Tetsuya yang bergetar karena menangis. Hatinya merasa nyeri seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang di alami Tetsuya. Kemudian Akashi menarik pundak Tetsuya. Memutar tubuhnya Hingga berhadapan dengan Akashi.

Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya saja air matanya matanya terus mengalir deras.

"Tetsuya... hei, Tetsuya... Aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu kan.? Akashi berkata sambil menangkup wajah Tetsuya. Mengusap air Tetsuya dengan ujung ibu jarinya. Sementara Tetsuya masih sibuk menangis.

'Astaga, apakah aku sudah keterlaluan?' batin Akashi pada dirinya sendiri. melihat Tetsuya yang tangisannya bukan mereda malah semakin menjadi. Akashipun membawa Tetsuya kedalam dekapan penuh sayang.

"maaf sayang, tolong jangan menangis lagi. aku tahu aku sudah kelewatan." ucap Akashi sambil mengelus punggung Tetsuya pelan.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. kita akan membesarkan anak ini bersama. merawatnya, menjaganya, melindunginya, mendidiknya. Aku juga tidak sabar untuk mengajaknya bermain. tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menikahimu terlebih dulu. Apa kau tahu Tetsuya ? aku sudah lama mencintaimu. "

"Akashi-san ?"

Elusan punggung Akashi terhenti bersamaan dengan Tetsuya yang beralih melihatnya setelah mendengarkan pengakuan Akashi tadi. Akashi dapat melihat ekspresi Terkejut di wajah manis yang dipujanya.

Akashipun memandang teduh sepasang bola mata biru yang masih tampak berair. Di sertai dengan senyum hangat dan menawan.

"Akhirnya kau mau berbicara juga."

"Apa yang Akashi-san katakan itu benar ?."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku. kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat mendengar kau mengandung anakku. hm ? Ucap Akashi sambil membelai lembut pipi putih itu penuh sayang.

Kemudian Tetsuya merasakan kecupan bertubi menyapu seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

Tetsuya tidak menjawab, hanya saja wajahnya menampilkan sedikit senyuman. tangannya membalas pelukan Akashi lebih erat. dan di balas Akashi tak kalah eratnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau datang mencariku."

Biarlah seharian ini hanya diisi adegan dramatis bak drama televisi. mengabaikan setumpuk pekerjaan di meja. Akashi hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama si biru muda yang saat ini sudah menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Akashi melihatnya. Sosok manusia berwajah manis berambut biru muda yang langsung menarik perhatiannya ketika pertama kaki dia melihatnya saat sedang melakukan inspeksi karyawan.

Wajahnya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi membuatnya tak dapat menebak isi kepala anak itu. Bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah muda menggoda siapapun untuk menciumnya. Kulit putih cenderung pucatnya yang begitu mulus tanpa setitikpun noda. Akashi seakan tenggelam dalam pesona kedua mata biru mudanya yang terlihat begitu jernih.

Saat itu juga Akashi merasa debaran yang tidak biasa pada jantungnya. Perasaan yang sepertinya akan mustahil untuk dia rasakan kini hadir ketika dia memperhatikan Tetsuya. Akashi selalu percaya pada instingnya, dan instingnya mengatakan bahwa Tetsuya adalah orang yang tepat untuknya. Kemudian dia putuskan untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya bagaimanapun caranya.

Namun rencana kadang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan dilapangan. Pemuda yang berusia tiga tahun dibawahnya itu hanyalah seorang karyawan biasa yang belum genap sebulan bekerja. Akashi tentu tak bisa memanggilnya sembarangan untuk melakukan modus pendekatan. Belum lagi dengan kesibukannya dengan berbagai rapat, meeting dan kunjungan kerja. Dan ini berlangsung hingga berbulan-bulan, Membuatnya tak bisa menemui malaikat birunya.

Lalu bagaimana dirinya merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir ketika mengetahui bawahan yang paling berani dengannya ternyata adalah sepupu Tetsuya. Belum lagi bawahannya yang lain yang memiliki hubungan dengan pria berambut kelabu itu ternyata salah satu orang yang akrab dengan Tetsuya dan mereka selalu makan siang bersama. Bagaimana Akashi tahu ? salahkan Mibuchi Reo yang tak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang betapa manis dan menggemaskannya Tetsuya saat mereka sedang rapat dengannya. Saat itu baru Akashi tahu bahwa Tetsuya adalah salah satu junior kesayangan para seniornya.

Menyebalkan memang, Saat Akashi mati-matian menahan rindu, mereka bisa bertemu kapan saja dengan Tetsuya.

Ketika perayaan tahun baru yang diadakan perusahaan. Akashi tak sengaja melihatnya hampir jatuh tersungkur di dekat Toilet. Dengan keadaan wajah memerah, nafasnya tersengal dan bau Alkohol. Dipastikan Tetsuya mabuk. Akashi membawa Tetsuya pulang ke apartement pribadinya karena dia tak tahu alamat rumah Tetsuya. Akashi sama sekali tak berniat untuk melakukan hal jahat pada Tetsuya. Dia hanya ingin membiarkannya istirahat selagi menunggu efek mabuknya hilang. Namun Tetsuya merayunya. Dan saat itulah cerita malam panas itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga Akashi adalah pria dewasa dan sehat. Jangan salahkan dia jika tak bisa menang melawan godaan nafsu. apalagi jika itu adalah Tetsuya. orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

"kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Akashi sambil menarik dagu Tetsuya yang ada di pelukannya. Sekarang mereka telah duduk di sofa yang ada diruang kerja Akashi. Meski berhenti menangis Tetsuya belum mau melepaskan pelukannya. Akashi tertawa geli melihat tingkah manja Tetsuya. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu faktor kehamilan atau memang Tetsuya mencintainya ? tapi yang jelas dia menyukainya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa ?" jawab Tetsuya.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat, keringatmu banyak sekali." ucap Akashi sambil mengelap keringat di dahi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepala. "aku baik-baik saja." kemudian kembali bersandar memeluk Tubuh tegap Akashi.

"Tapi kemarin dokter bilang aku sedikit stress, dan kekurangan nutrisi."

"Itu namanya kau tidak baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. " Akashi semakin memeluk erat kekasihnya. Dia merasa bersalah, mungkin dirinya lah penyebab stress Tetsuya. Akashi menyesal tidak langsung menemui Tetsuya setelah malam itu. Membuatnya seperti seorang pengecut. Salahkan pekerjaannya yang tanpa jeda. Namun itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Mulai sekarang dia akan selalu menjaga Tetsuya. Dia akan selalu ada untuknya. Tiba-tiba Akashi Terfikirkan Sesuatu. Bagaimana jika seandainya Tetsuya tidak datang menemuinya ? Bagaimana jika Seandainya Tetsuya lebih memilih pergi membawa anak mereka seorang diri.? Tanpa sadar pelukan Semakin Mengerat.

"Akashi-san.. se-sak.." Tetsuya menepuk punggung Akashi ketika dia merasa laki-laki itu memeluknya begitu erat. Tetsuya takut jika Akashi kerasukan roh Kise. Dia bisa mati kehabisan nafas karena dipeluk terlalu erat.

Begitu sadar Akashi langsung merenggangkan pelukannya. Lalu membawanya kembali kedalam dekapan nyaman. Karena dia tahu Tetsuya masih ingin bermanja-manja dengannya

"Ah, maaf Tetsuya. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana tadi." ucap Akashi yang kemudian mencium pipi Tetsuya. sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik ?" Tanya Akashi lagi sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepala Tetsuya.

Akashi dapat merasakan kepala bersurai biru itu menggeleng. Surainya ikut bergoyang seirama gerakan kepalanya. Beberapa menggelitik wajah Akashi.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan Akashi-san, apalagi jika ada sayur. Tapi aku bisa makan sup tofu."

Tetsuya merasakan dada bidang itu bergetar, kemudian terdengar suara kekehan. Tetsuya penasaran lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa ada yang lucu Akashi-san ?"

Tanya Tetsuya dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa kau tahu Tetsuya. ? Sup Tofu adalah makanan kesukaanku, Sepertinya anak kita akan mirip denganku. " Ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai bangga. Membayangkan rupa calon penerusnya kelak akan mirip dengannya.

"Pantas saja, padahal sebelumnya aku jarang makan sup tofu. " kepala Tetsuya kembali menempel di dada Akashi. Hatinya merasa hangat saat mengatakan bahwa anaknya akan mirip dengan ayahnya. Mengingat Akashi yang keterlaluan mengerjainya tadi. Sungguh, selera humornya lebih buruk dari Izuki. Senior Tetsuya saat kuliah.

"Setelah ini kau akan ku bawa menemui dokter keluarga Akashi."

"Tapi aku sudah ke dokter kemarin."

"Aku ingin kau diperiksa oleh dokter terbaik untuk memastikan keadaanmu. "

"Baiklah."

"Aku akan mecari koki yang akan memasak makanan sehat untukmu."

"itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku tidak mau kau dan calon anak kita kekurangan gizi."

"hm" Tetsuya memilih bergumam singkat sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Kau juga akan ku bawa menemui orang tuaku di Kyoto besok. "

" Eh ? Kenapa ?" ucap Tetsuya kaget hingga melepaskan pelukan Akashi.

"Tentu saja untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita. "

"Pernikahan ?"

"iya sayang, kita akan menikah. apa jangan-jangan Tetsuya tidak mau menikah denganku ?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada sedih. Terlihat sirat luka dimatanya.

Tetsuya bukannya tidak senang dengan ajakan Akashi untuk menikah. Tentu saja dia senang dan bersyukur. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Akashi-san, apa mereka mau menerimaku ?"

Kalimat ragu itu keluar bukan tanpa Alasan, Keluarga Akashi bukanlah orang sembarangan. Di bandingkan dirinya tentu bukan apa-apa. Tetsuya takut dia akan mempermalukan Akashi jika nanti menikah dengannya.

" Tetsuya, Dengarkan aku. "

Akashi menggenggam kedua tangan Tetsuya erat.

"Mereka menyerahkan pilihan kepadaku. Bahkan jika mereka menentangku akan ku buat mereka mengerti. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Karena aku hanya mencintaimu. Jadi, Tetsuya mau menikah denganku kan ?"

Tetsuya memandang wajah Akashi. Kedua mata rubi itu menyorotkan kesungguhan. Ada juga sirat permohonan yang begitu dalam. Membuat Tetsuya percaya semua memang akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku mau Akashi-san"

Tetsuya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Seakan beban di pundaknya terangkat, kini dia telah menemukan orang yang akan menjadi sandarannya.

Akashipun mencium kening Tetsuya dalam penuh rasa sayang sebagai tanda terimakasih yang begitu besar.

Bagi Akashi tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain Tetsuya yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Apalagi kini telah bersemayam janin calon buah hati mereka, membuat dadanya disesaki rasa haru dan syukur. Akashi merasa mendapat bonus. Buah dari kesabarannya selama ini yang merana memendam cinta. Hampir putus asa mengira takdir tak merestuinya. Mengingat betapa susahnya dia mencari waktu agar bisa mendekati Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, ada satu hal yang dari tadi mengganggu pikiranku. "

Ucap Akashi, menyampaikan sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di hatinya.

"Apa itu Akashi-san ?"

"Dari tadi kau terus memanggil nama keluargaku. apalagi menggunakan suffix 'san'. Dan itu sangat menggangguku. Aku bukan orang asing bagimu. Aku adalah ayah dari anak yang ada di kandunganmu. Dan kau sebentarlagi akan menjadi seorang Akashi."

"Maaf, Seijuurou-san kalau begitu. Aku tidak bisa lebih dari ini. Kita belum lama saling mengenal." Ujar Tetsuya sambil menatap wajah Akashi.

"Tapi aku tahu segalanya tentang Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum tampan

"Benarkah.?" jawab Tetsuya dengan ekspresi polosnya. Dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan dan kedua mata bulatnya mengedip lucu. Membuat Akashi gemas ingin menyerangnya. Tapi itu akan dia tahan untuk nanti.

Akashipun memasang mode berfikir.

"Kau adalah seorang penyuka vanilla, kau suka membaca buku terutama novel. tanggal lahirmu 31 Januari. Cita-citamu adalah menjadi guru tk. tapi keluargamu ingin kau bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan chihiro. Kemudian biru muda adalah warna favoritmu. Kau punya rambut yang berantakan saat bangun tidur, lalu kau suka memakai pakain dalam bergambar anak anjing."

"Tunggu ! stop.. " Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu Seijuurou san ?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan wajah memerah. Tak menyangka pria berambut merah ini tahu segala hal tentangnya sampai sejauh itu. Apalagi sampai ke pakaian dalam.

"Aku sudah bilang aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil mengerling jahil.

Tetsuya memicingkan matanya melihat Akashi dengan pandangan curiga. "Seijuurou-san stalker ya, ? kau stalker yang mengerikan."

Akashi terkekeh tampan. Lalu mengecup punggung tangan Tetsuya.

"Aku hanya orang yang mencintaimu."

Kemudian kembali membawanya kedalam dekapan. Biarlah hari ini mereka habiskan berdua dengan saling berpelukan membagi kehagatan. Akashi hanya ingin merayakan cintanya. Pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh bayangan masa depan kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Tetsuya yang pasti akan dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Dia sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi para anak buahnya begitu mengetahui Tetsuya yang begitu mereka inginkan itu telah menjadi miliknya. Terutama ekspresi dari seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro. Akashipun menyeringai dalam pelukan Tetsuya.

Datangnya cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak dari mana dan kapan datangnya. Padahal Tetsuya tidak pernah memikirkan Akashi sebelumya. Jangankan untuk menikah dengannya, berbicara langsung saja rasanya mustahil. Sekarang tiba-tiba Akashi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Bahkan sudah ada janin calon anak mereka. Dan yang mengejutkannya lagi ternyata Akashi sudah lama mencintainya.

Meskipun Tetsuya belum lama mengenal Akashi. Tapi Tetsuya bisa merasakan ketulusan dan cinta yang begitu besar dari setiap sentuhan dan Tatapan Akashi. Dan Tetsuyapun tak akan ragu menyerahkan jiwa, raga dan perasaannya pada laki-laki yang kini masih mendekapnya penuh cinta.

Mulai besok lembaran cerita baru bagi kehidupan keduanyapun akan dimulai.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Gaje ya ? emang XD

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TETSUYA !! XD /

semoga tambah di cinta sama Akashi. wkwkwkk...

Kalau Bakashi macem-macem tinggalin aja. ntar tante cariin seme yang lebih ganteng dan lebih tinggi daripada si cebol merah XD #digunting

Sebenarnya ini bukan fic khusus ultah cuya. Tapi karena baru setengah jalan trus saya tiba-tiba kehilangan ide TT dan iseng ngetik ini malah sehari langsung kelar :v jadi ya.. kasih yang ini aja deh.. XD mungkin fic spesialnya saya posting lain waktu

entah kenapa saya cepet kalo bikin mpreg.. hehehe

Apabila ada kesamaan, semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Namanya juga cerita mainstream versi saya :v

tapi keseluruhan ide cerita murni dari otak saya kok..

Kritik dan saran selalu di harapkan untuk pembelajaran saya kedepan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca (klo ada ) :v

salam

Miichan


End file.
